Dead In The Water
by VAMPIREACADEMYxlovexTWILIGHT
Summary: Rose Hathaway does not exist. Instead, Lissa's BFF is a Moroi girl who is a spirit user too and, when she is sent to St.Vladimir Academy how will things change? I do not own VA... and I am a Rose fan! Just switching it up.


**Chapter 1 The Death I Welcome**

It has been a long night. Me and my family have just left court for a vacation at a ski resort and we are almost there. My family are Moroi. Royal Moroi actually. I come from a mixed line of different culturs. I'm a half African, Irish, Italian and with 3 mixtures of royal blood. My mother is best friends with Queen Tatian, who is not my favorite. I'm Journey Even Rose. My sister Lexi Even Rose is the next in line for the throne because she is the oldest. Well.. oldest by 3 minutes because we're twins. She specializes in fire along with my mother and so do I.

Lexi is the total opposite of me. She's the miled one and I am the wiled one. Which is why she is better at being queen. I don't think I could ever make a good queen because I HATE politics. I guess I am the messed up one in the family because it has everything to do with politics. Can you say ironic?

My best friend Lissa Dragomir is a Royal Moroi too, but she is the last in her line. Her parents and brother sadly died a few months ago in a car crash. She is now living with Victor Dashkov and his daughter Natalie. Victor is or was friends with Lissa's parents, so he became her new family. Victor is a very kind man. Iv'e only meet him once though, so what do I know?

I just said goodbye to her an hour ago and I already miss her. Since I spent my life in court, we are like sisters along with my actual sister Lexi.

"So sweetie, are you excited to get away from court?" my mother asks me. YESS! I said in my head."Yep! Thank you guys for doing this! If i was in court for another day I would set myself on fire." My family and I laughed together until my song came on. YESSS!

"Dad? Can you please turn this up! I love this song!" Bring The Noize by M.I.A was playing on the radio and I couldn't stop singing to it. Lexi was also singing along which means that she has a good taste in music unlike my parents who listen to classical music. "Sure princess. But I just don't know why you like this vile music." I just roll my eyes as my father turns the music on blast. I mumbled "well your music is vile." Lexi laughs and so do I. "I couldn't agree more J.J!" That was Lexi's nickname for me. Only her and Lissa could call me that. Our father turns his head and gave us a warning look.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see a giant truck about to collide on my sister's side of the car. My laughing stops. "D-daddy..."

**BAMMM!**

The car started to flip over, and over, and over again. I could hear my family's screams as we went flying upside down while glass was flying in our faces. I could see our bloody arms flail around and I could see our hair wave around. I could feel as the glass pierced and scraped my skin and all I could do was scream until my lungs felt like fire. All of a sudden, I could feel weightlessness as if I was on a roller coaster. Then I realized that we must've fallen off a cliff or bridge. It wasn't until I could feel ice cold liquid rush upward from my toes to my knees that we fell from a bridge to the water.

My mother and sister were both knocked out and it just left me and my father. The water was rushing up quickly, that I only got one word out. "P-papa?"

It was hard to look through the darkness of the water, but I could see my father trying to bust the window. I tried to get my belt undone, but there was no luck. I reached over and placed my hand on his shoulder as I looked at my mother and sister's bodies. There were cuts all over their faces and blood swirled around them as the blood mixed in with the water. As I looked at my dead twin sister, I knew that I must look just as bad. Then it hits me. My mother and sister are dead, and so are we. I could feel that I was crying and that's when my father looked at me. I looked him straight in the eyes for what felt like forever. I could feel my oxygen leave as I mouthed my last words. 'I love you' my eyes slowly closed along with my father as I welcomed the darkness that will take my life. I knew. I knew that...that I was dead in the water.

**AN:I LOVED the name Journey soo much, that I just had to use it. Of course I asked befor i did use it. Please review!**


End file.
